


The Switch

by juiceboxjellyfish



Series: A collection of Snowbaz AUs [2]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: AU, Bodyswap, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Oblivious Simon, SnowBaz, Soulmate AU, Switching bodies, seriously this boy i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juiceboxjellyfish/pseuds/juiceboxjellyfish
Summary: A soulmate AU in which you switch bodies with your soulmate for a day.





	The Switch

BAZ

I wake up to a strip of sunlight pouring through the poorly closed curtains, and immediately notice that something’s wrong. I can’t put my finger on what, but I feel weird. The room looks different in some way even though all the furniture is in the same place as usual, and my whole body feels off.  
I start sitting up, and that’s when it hits me. The room looks wrong because I’m not seeing it from my bed, I’m seeing it from Snow’s!  
What the hell am I doing in Snow’s bed? And if I’m in his bed, where is he? He’s certianly not in bed with me, (I should be so lucky) so where is he?  
I look over at my bed, and I see a shape under the covers. I figure it must be Snow, but then I see the hair. It’s black…  
I’m looking at my own back. Does that mean…?  
I rip the covers off myself, and even though I was expecting it, I can’t comprehend the sight.  
I’m looking down at Simon Snow’s body, and I’m in full control of it. 

My head is spinning. This means that Simon Snow is my soulmate. I’m freaking out, what do I do now? Do I wake him up? Do I tell him? I probably shouldn’t  
Snow doesn’t excactly like me, so it’s probably better to leave him alone for a while while he figures this out. I silently pray that he doesn’t do anything weird to my body while he’s in it, and then go to get dressed. I guess I’m wearing Snow’s clothes today? I pick up one of his sweaters and crowley it smells like him. I smell like him. I’m not sure how I’ll be able to get through the day like this. 

Getting changed is difficult. I have access to every millimeter of Snow’s body, and I can’t stop  
staring at myself in the mirror. I could count every mole on his entire body and I want to, but at the same time I don’t want to invade his privacy. Needless to say, I don’t change his underwear.

I leave the room, but I have no idea what to do. I’m not a vampire right now, so I don’t need to feed, which is what I would usually do at this point. I didn’t feed last night so I was kind of planning to do so now, but I guess that’s out the window. I go down to breakfast, because Snow really has a spectacular appetite. I fill a plate with food and go to sit at my table when I remember that I can’t do that, since I look like Snow atthe moment. I sit at his table to avoid drawing attention to myself. It feels weird to eat with Snow’s mouth. It would probably feel weird to eat with any human mouth once you’ve gotten used to having fangs, actually.  
”Simon? Did you not hear me?”  
I look up, and Bunce is standing right in front of me. I must look startled, because she smiles and says ”you must be really tired. Were you up all night thinking about Baz?”.  
I don’t know how to react. What does she mean by that? Why would Simon be thinking about me? Does that happen a lot? And does he tell Bunce about it?  
Bunce laughs again as she sits down.  
”You look like a deer in the headlights, so I’m assuming I’m right. What do you think he’s plotting now?”  
Plotting. Of course it’s about the plotting. Snow’s never gonna give up on that, is he?  
I stutter my way through the conversation, trying not to act suspicious, and then excuse myself because I’m ”not feeling to well”. I don’t go back to the dorm room, because Snow hasn’t gotten down to breakfast yet. 

I walk around the halls, wondering what Snow will do when he wakes up.

 

SIMON

I think the hunger wakes me up. My stomach is growling, and I feel like I’m actually starving.  
I can barely keep my eyes open and much less think, but I stumble out of bed anyway. I need to get some breakfast. I hastily get dressed, not really thinking about what clothes I put on. I think it’s Saturday anyway, so it doesn’t matter. Without even washing my face, I head down to breakfast.

Penny isn’t at breakfast, so I eat alone. Nobody says hi to me when I walk through the hall, but I have a weird feeling that people are watching me. Do I really look that bad?  
I shake it off and eat my breakfast. It’s probably Baz, hiding out somewhere and plotting my downfall.  
I devour my breakfast, but I don’t feel full. Even after I’ve eaten so many scones that I almost feel ill, there’s still a weird feeling of hunger. How is that even possible?  
Maybe I’m confusing the ill feeling from having too many scones with hunger? Yeah, that’s probably it. 

I would normally have run in to Penny or Agatha by now, but they’re nowhere to be seen. They must’ve eaten breakfast without me, for whatever reason. 

 

PENELOPE

When I told Agatha that Simon wasn’t in the mood to hang out with us today she insisted that we paint each other’s nails, so now I’m sitting on her bed and listening to her ramble about different colors and designs. I don’t see the point of nail polish, but I’m glad to spend more time with just Agatha. When Simon’s around, the conversation usually ends up being about him. (Or Baz.)  
I really want to be a good friend and listen to Agatha’s nail polish speech, but I keep catching myself looking out the window. 

Someone is running across the yard, but I can’t really tell who it is. Actually, hold on…  
”Agatha! Look!” Agatha jerks back and almost spills a bottle of nail polish.  
”Penny! I’m talking!”  
”Yeah I know and I’m sorry, but you really need to see this!”  
Agatha rolls her eyes and scooches over to the window to look.  
”Baz is running across the yard. So?” I sigh and gesture towards the window.  
”Look at what he’s wearing!”  
”A sweater.” Agatha is getting progressively more annoyed.  
”Not just any sweater! That’s Simon’s sweater!”  
”You’re right, it is! I borrowed it once when we were still together. So, what are you implying?”  
I take a deep breath and try to pretend I’m not enjoying this.  
”Well I’m not implying anything… Actually that’s not true, I’m about to imply a pretty big thing.  
Simon was acting super weird this morning. He was completely lost in thought and didn’t even notice when I sat down at the table. Then when I joked about Baz, he totally freaked out.”  
Agatha nods slowly.  
”Did he leave right after that?”  
”Pretty much. He finished his breakfast as quickly as he could, and then said he wasn’t feeling too well and needed to head back to his room.”  
”And now Baz is wearing his shirt! Penny, do you think Baz and Simon are… Hooking up?”

Agatha and I are just staring at each other.  
It all makes so much sense. That’s why Simon’s so obsessed with what Baz is doing. And that’s why they act like they do. Crowley, how did it take me this long to figure it out?

 

BAZ

I run back to Mummer’s House while Snow eats breakfast, desperately hoping I can make it back without being seen.  
I know that Snow won’t be happy about this, and I don’t want to run in to him before he’s had some time to calm down. Besides, I kind of neeed to calm down too. I have all of Snow’s magic now, and I have no idea how to stop myself from going off. 

I sit on my bed, trying to calm down.  
My mind is spinning and my heart is beating like crazy and I can feel myself getting flustered, because this is Simon Snow’s body and he is so alive. I can’t remember ever feeling this alive, and I don’t think it’s only because of my vampirism. I think Snow is just more alive than most people. He has so much magic, and it burns like fire. His entire body is just hot and moving and alive, and I his magic feels like it’s about to spill over the brim. 

I never really understood how much magic he actually has. Now that I’m in his body and can feel it all, I finally get why he can’t control it. It’s endless. It’s like I’m bigger on the inside, like a star is exploding inside of me. If you’re not good with words, this amount of magic must be overwhelming.  
It’s overwhelming for me too, even though I’d consider myself a powerful magician.  
But Snow isn’t just a powerful magician. He’s the chosen one, the Mage’s heir.

And he’s my soulmate.  
Simon Snow is my soulmate. As in we’re destined to be together. Romantically.  
He’s really not going to be happy about this. I’m actually surprised that he even went to get breakfast before confronting me. Maybe he’s trying to come up with the best way to punish me for being his soulmate without harming his own body…  
Wait, what am I thinking? Did I just accuse Snow of plotting against me?  
Maybe some of his mind is left in here.

The curtains are still mostly closed. I guess Snow really does just open them to annoy me.  
I open them and let the sunlight wash over my face, just because I can. Not being a vampire is really nice. My body must be so hungry right now.  
My body. Snow is in my body. He knows I’m a vampire! Fuck a nine toed troll, that’s why he’s not here! He’s probabaly walking around school, telling everyone the truth about me.  
I mean he’s been doing that for years, but now they’ll actually believe him, because now he has proof!  
Snow is going to tell the whole schol that I’m a vampire, and there’s nothing I can do about it.

 

SIMON

The sun feels unusually bright today. It’s making my skin itch like I’m gonna get a sunburn, but I don’t feel hot. I think I’m about to get sick or something, because I’m still feeling the unusual hunger from this morning and my skin is weirdly cold. Also, my magic feels different than it usually does. Smaller, less overwhelming. I don’t think I could go off if I tried to.  
Penny probably knows a healing spell, but I still haven’t seen her. Ihaven’t seen Agatha either, so I guess they’re hanging out without me. Of course they have every right to do that, but I can’t deny that it makes me feel a little left out. I’ve been walking around the lawn for hours, (which is proably why I’m getting a sunburn) trying to think of something to do. 

Not seeing Penny and Agatha isn’t the only thing that’s bothering me.  
I also haven’t seen Baz at all today. He wasn’t in our room when I woke up, and he wasn’t at breakfast either. I’ve been outside ever since I finished breakfast but I haven’t seen Baz return to Mummer’s House. He’s probably doing vampire stuff in the catacombs. And plotting.  
I hope he doesn’t kill me in my sleep.

After walking around in circles on the lawn for a while, I decide to go back to my room. Baz most likely isn’t there, so I could take the shower I skipped this morning. Then I could get started on my homework.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I see when I walk into my room.  
I open the door expecting an empty room, but someone is sitting on Baz’s bed and it’s not Baz.  
It’s me. I’m 100% sure I’m standing in the doorway, but I am also looking at my own body sitting on the bed. The version of me that’s on the bed turns around to look at me, and his face is full of panic. I stark walking backwards becuase I don’t know what else to do, and before I’ve even thought about it I’m outside the room and the door is closed.

I sit down with my back against the door, desperately searching for an explanation. How can my body be in there when I’m out here? That’s not possible!  
Unless…  
I look down at my body and I have no idea how I didn’t notice this sooner. I’m noticably taller and skinnier than usual and my skin is grey. In place of my uncontrollable bronze curls is a curtain of smooth, black hair. It goes down to just above my shoulders and seriously, how have I walked around like this all day without noticing?

I’m inside Baz’s body.  
These hands, this hair, this cold grey skin. It all belongs to Baz, and I’m inside of if.  
That explains so much. The weird looks i got in the hall, (I’m wearing my own sweater on Baz’s body) the sensitivity to sunlight, the unexplainable hunger… Baz has to be a vampire. I run my tongue across my teeth and indeed, I have fangs. I guess he really is a vampire then. I always thought I’d be more pleased to find proof of that, but I’m kind of distracted right now.

I might not be the most well educated mage to ever live, but I do know that there’s only one way to switch bodies with someone without the full consent of both parties.  
Which means that Baz is my soulmate. Aleister Crowley, what do I do with this information?

 

BAZ

It’s been over three hours since Snow barged in to the room just to back out again upon seeing me. I still haven’t left the bed, because I don’t know where I’d go. My entire world has been turned upside down, and I still can’t process it. I’m just sitting here, waiting for Snow to come back and do whatever he wants to do to me. I don’t feel too threatened, since I’m still inside his body. He can’t physically harm me without hurting himself.  
Maybe he’s off somewhere harming my body right now. I don’t care. I learned long ago that I didn’t have a chance with him, and this doesn’t change anything. You can ignore who your soulmate is if you want to, and that’s probably exactly what he’s doing.

While I wait for Snow to return, I make the best of the situation. Being in Snow’s body means that nobody can stop me from staring at him however much I want. I sit on the bed for ages, just exploring every freckle on Snow’s face in the mirror.  
I really am hopeless, aren’t I?

Snow doesn’t come back until sunset.

 

SIMON

It takes many hours for me to collect my thoughts and decide what to do.  
I walk around the catacombs for a while, debating wether I should try to kill some rats or not. Baz’s body is so very hungry, but I don’t think I could do it, and besides, why should I feed him?  
Why would I help Baz Pitch?  
Because we’re roommates and if I don’t, he might eat me. Because he’s just another teenage boy. Because he can’t help that he’s a vampire.  
Because he’s my soulmate. 

BAZ

Snow slams the door open, causing me to almost jump backwards into the wall.  
It’s really weird to see him in my own body. You can still tell that it’s him from the way he moves and acts, but I definitely prefer it when he’s himself.

I brace myself for whatever he’s about to do to me as he walks over to the bed. I expect him to yell at me, to somehow blame me for being his soulmate, to make it clear that he doesn’t care if we’re soulmates and that he still hates me, and I get ready to take it.  
But he just sits down next to me.

”Baz” he says softly. ”We’re soulmates.”  
I nod, expecting something awful to come next. He turns to me.  
”I never expected this. The thought never even crossed my mind. I honestly didn’t even think I had a soulmate after Agatha broke up with me, so needless to say I was pretty surprised to find out about this.”  
He doesn’t sound mad at all, not even irritated. He’s speaking quietly and carefully, like he’s afraid he’ll break something if he’s too loud.  
”I was angry about it at first,” he continues. ”but then I took some time to think about it, and…”  
He seems hesitant to continue, like he’s nervous about what I’ll think.  
”I’ve realised that I don’t mind. I’d be glad to be your soulmate if you’ll have me.”

I can’t believe my ears. (or well, Snow’s ears, I suppose)  
Simon Snow just told me that he’s glad to be my soulmate. Even in my wildest dreams, I never dared to go this far. I knew it would hurt too much to wake up from daydreams if I made them like this, so I never did.

Simon looks nervously at me through my grey eyes, awaiting some kind of response.  
I take his (my) hand and smile at him.  
”If I’ll have you? I’ve wanted this for years!”

 

SIMON

Baz has wanted this for years.  
How many years? And why did he never do anything about it? I guess we were kind of enemies.  
But now we’re not. Now we’re soulmates.  
I want to kiss him. I turn around to do so and at first he leans in too, but then we both stop.  
”Nope” he says ”this is too weird. Let’s not kiss until we’ve switched back to our own bodies, yeah?”  
”Yeah, that’s probably for the best. I want to kiss your lips, not my own.”

It’s dark outside now.

 

BAZ

We sit together in the dark, waiting for midnight to come.  
It’s less weird to talk to each other now that we can’t see our faces, so we talk.  
We talk about our feelings for each other, our thoghts about soulmates, and wether we should tell our friends about this. 

We’re holding hands, because we want to be touching when we switch back. Our fingers are intertwined so that I can barely tell where my hand ends and Snow’s hand begins.

”Six minutes left now. I’m glad you’re a vampire, because there is no way I could see that clock with my human eyes.”  
”Oh yeah, the vampire thing. Congrats, you were right. I’m surprised you haven’t threatened to kill or expose me yet.”  
”Why would I? It’s not your fault that you’re a vampire, and I have no reason to fight you now.”  
I smile. Sometimes life is better than you could ever dream.

When there’s less than a minute left until midnight, Snow turns to me.  
”Baz” he whispers.  
”Yeah?”  
”You’ll be really hungry when we switch back. It turns out that I can’t catch rats for the life of me.”

 

SIMON

I count down to the switch in my head. I can’t wait to touch Baz with my own hands.  
Three, two, one…  
For a split second, I’m nowhere. Everything is just light and I can’t feel any physical sensations. Then I’m back in my body.

I barely have time to react to the switch before Baz throws himself on me. His arms are around me and his hands are on my body and I can feel his skin against mine, and I never want to stop touching him. He’s giving me the tightest hug I’ve ever experienced, and I don’t want it to end.  
”Simon!” he exclaims.  
”Baz!” I laugh.  
Then I grab his face and pull him down to my mouth. He smiles against my lips and then he kisses me like our lives depend on it, and I’m not sure they don’t.

He pulls away after a while and reaches for his wand, which has fallen on the floor.  
”What are you doing?” I ask.  
”I want to look at you when I say this” he responds, and spells the lights on.

Then he grabs my hands and looks into my eyes.  
”I love you, Simon.”  
I kiss him softly and quickly, and then smile at him.  
”I love you too, Baz.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> When I post this, it's my longest work yet! It took me many hours, so please leave a comment if you liked it! Comments always make my day, I love them so much.
> 
> Also, tiny epilogue:
> 
> BAZ & SIMON: Surprise! We're together!  
> PENNY & AGATHA: Yeah, we know. It was pretty obvious.


End file.
